Dreams
by misanagy
Summary: Kahlan has been having dreams about Cara. What will Cara do when she finds out?


**Dreams**

Cara lay on her back staring at the star covered sky and inwardly cursed her inability to sleep. Not even the steady sound Richard's knife made while the Seeker carved some random animal on a piece of wood was helping to lure her into sleep. She looked in the fire's direction, where Richard sat with his back to her, watching over the camp and oblivious to Cara's awakened state. Averting her eyes to a lump close to the Seeker, the blonde sighed in frustration at Zedd's sleeping form; judging by the loud snoring, the wizard was having no trouble sleeping soundly.

The Mord'Sith turned on her side, blocking her view of the fire area and hoping that the change in position would help her sleep. Before closing her eyes, Cara looked over at the body resting beside her. She could hear Kahlan's deep and steady breathing, testimony to the Confessor's sleeping state. Cara smiled faintly at the serene expression on the other woman's face and closed her eyes, feeling her body relax as sleep claimed her gradually.

When she was finally falling asleep, Cara heard her name being whispered by the Confessor next to her. The blonde closed her eyes tightly for a moment and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down before she stabbed Kahlan with her agiel for waking her up again. After a beat, the irritated Mord'Sith opened her eyes and was already opening her mouth to berate Kahlan in a very colorful way when she noticed that the brunette had her eyes still closed and a small smile on her lips.

Confused, Cara just stared at Kahlan for a moment, waiting for the Confessor to open her eyes. When Kahlan did nothing of the sort, the blonde suspected that maybe she was hearing things and so she closed her eyes, preparing to chase sleep once again. Only seconds after, a sound got her attention again and the blonde carefully opened one eye to look suspiciously over at Kahlan.

"Cara…" Kahlan moaned the name again in her sleep.

Cara's eyes shot open as the blonde looked closely at the still sleeping Confessor. Apparently Kahlan was dreaming about her and even if Cara didn't know what the dream was about, the way Kahlan moaned her name sure suggested that it probably wasn't a bad dream.

Carefully glancing over her shoulder, Cara made sure that Richard hadn't noticed Kahlan's vocal sharing and turned her attention back to the brunette. Letting her eyes travel over Kahlan's form, Cara noticed the subtle but definite way in which Kahlan's body was contorting slightly. The brunette's back was arching almost imperceptibly off the ground and the pale hands where clenching the bedroll from time to time.

"Cara… please…" Kahlan breathed out softly, unknowingly biting her lip as a deeper moan escaped her mouth once again.

Cara was not as oblivious to Kahlan's behavior, by now her attention was fully focused on the slightly squirming brunette as she started to have a good idea of what exactly Kahlan was dreaming about. Cara smirked when a small whimper left Kahlan's parted lips. They had been travelling together for a long time now and Cara was pretty sure she had never witnessed Kahlan talking during her sleep; least of all moaning her name and begging her for something that, by the brunette's reaction, was very pleasant for her.

"Hmmm… right there…" Kahlan sighed contently, smiling and squeezing her thighs together.

Car raised an eyebrow at this and smirked knowingly, now certain that Kahlan was definitely having a sex dream about her. Completely entranced by Kahlan, the blonde unconsciously moved her hand towards Kahlan's abdomen; it was as if something was compelling her to touch the moaning brunette next to her. Cara's hand made contact with Kahlan's slightly undulating torso and the blonde was startled out of her spellbound state as Kahlan's hand moved to cover her own and press it even more on Kahlan's lower abdomen.

Now painfully aware of the risky situation she was in, Cara swiftly pulled her hand back and closed her eyes quickly just as Kahlan opened hers with a startled gasp. The Mord'Sith used all of her willpower to stay still and pretend to be fast asleep. Cara could feel Kahlan's eyes on her, making her task of staying still increasingly difficult as her heart beat incomprehensibly fast in her chest. The blonde was almost certain that Kahlan had a confused look on her face and was probably searching every inch of Cara's form to make sure the blonde was indeed sleeping.

"Creator help me," Cara heard Kahlan whisper to herself, voice dripping with confusion and what sounded like fear.

After a few tense moments, Car heard Kahlan lying back down and risked a glance. The Confessor had her back to her and was probably trying to fall asleep again. Cara gazed at Kahlan's back for a few more seconds before she followed the brunette's example and tried to get some sleep. Although, with more than a little aggravation, Cara found herself more restless than before as Kahlan's breathy moans refused to leave her mind.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Cara was folding up her bedroll and sneaking glances at Kahlan. The Confessor seemed to be in her own world, going about the morning shores on auto-pilot and being too distracted with her own thoughts. The blonde had a good idea of what, most certainly, was on Kahlan's mind; the brunette must be freaking out about the dream she had last night, but Cara couldn't be sure unless she asked and that was something she was definitely not doing.<p>

"I had the strangest dream last night," Zedd shared as he munched satisfyingly on an apple. "I dreamt that a band of chickens was chasing me. They were all carrying little pitchforks and axes, cackling so loud that I think I still hear them in my head," he scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"That sounds disturbing," Richard chuckled in amusement.

"Maybe it's a warning," Cara drawled. "You should stop eating so much before the chicken population turns on you for fear of extinction," she said seriously, staring at the not so amused wizard.

"I would laugh if your sense of humor wasn't attached to an insult every time," Zedd calmly said, matching Cara's stare with a stubborn one of his own.

"You never had a strange dream Cara?" Richard inquired, shaking his head at the Mord'Sith and his grandfather's usual banter.

"Mord'Sith don't dream," Cara replied curtly, not able to contain a quick glance at Kahlan as the Confessor tried to appear busy putting out a fire that she had already extinguished herself.

"What about you Kahlan?" Richard asked nonchalantly, unaware of the way Kahlan tensed at the question.

Cara smirked to herself as she watched Kahlan swallow uncomfortably, never lifting her eyes from the ground. Here was the blonde's opportunity to know what she wanted without having to ask directly.

"Probably," Kahlan answered nervously. "I don't know, I don't remember my dreams very often," she shrugged off the question, hoping the conversation would end there.

"You never dreamt about something unexpected?" Cara prodded as she walked closer to Kahlan and looked straight at the Confessor's startled eyes.

"I…" Kahlan trailed off as she got lost for a second in the piercing green gaze. "I don't know…," she stammered as Cara stopped close to her, blushing when her eyes dropped to the blonde's full lips without her permission.

"Maybe you dreamt about something forbidden and your mind chose to repress it," Cara mused with a smirk. "You should try it, it's really good," she said slowly, extending a red apple to Kahlan.

"What?" Kahlan blurted out with a start, her blush deepening as she stared suspiciously at Cara.

"The apple," Cara looked down at the fruit in her hand and grinned inwardly as Kahlan let out a relieved sigh. "They're really good, you should have one," she said innocently, Kahlan's nervous behavior around her confirming that the Confessor definitely had an erotic dream about her last night.

"Thank you, Cara," Kahlan smiled softly and took the offered fruit, her eyes gazing a second too long into the green ones gazing back at her.

* * *

><p><em>Kahlan moaned as she felt a pair of supple lips trail kisses along her bare stomach. With her eyes closed, the brunette gripped the sheets beneath her naked body and arched her back as a soft hand burned a path up her torso to reverently cup her breast, trapping her stiff nipple between long fingers and rolling the hard peak to send shocks of pleasure all the way down to her heated center. <em>

_The aroused brunette moved one hand to intertwine her fingers in silky hair as those full lips sucked on the sensitive skin at her hip, making Kahlan whimper and buck her hips slightly. The warm hand palmed her breast and squeezed gently, as a wet tongue licked its way up Kahlan's body, accompanied by open mouthed kisses while her muscles rippled underneath her skin. Kahlan opened her eyes and glanced down to see the blonde hair her fingers were playing with, and after a soft nip to her neck, a pair of dark green eyes bore into her own._

_"Cara," Kahlan whispered contentedly, softly raking her fingers on the back of the blonde's head._

_"I'm here," Cara smiled tenderly down at her before leaning in for a deep kiss. _

_Kahlan moaned into the kiss, surrounding Cara with her arms to bring the blonde even closer to her. As Cara's tongue caressed her own, Kahlan sunk her blunt nails on the blonde's shoulders as she felt a hand sliding down her side and resting on her thigh. Without breaking the kiss, Kahlan felt that same hand move again to her belly and then slowly sliding down until the tip of Cara's fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves aching between Kahlan's legs._

Kahlan opened her eyes with a strangled whimper and stared disoriented up at the dark sky; the blonde hair and the passionate green eyes nowhere to be found. The Confessor took a deep calming breath and slowly sat up on her bedroll. These dreams with Cara were only getting more frequent and intense as the time went by; last night she could even swear she had felt the pressure of Cara's hand on her lower stomach. Kahlan didn't know what was going on with her; why she was having these dreams and why her eyes were lingering on the blonde more and more.

She rubbed her temples in an effort to clear her mind, but the tingling she still felt on lower in her belly was enough of a reminder of how much of an effect Cara was having on her and how little Kahlan could control it. The Confessor just hoped Cara didn't notice anything until she could think this through; she was aware of how perceptive the Mord'Sith really was and she didn't want to discuss something she didn't understand herself and that embarrassed her so. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kahlan turned to look at the fire burning a few steps from her and her blood cold as she noticed Cara sitting by the fire, staring intently back at her.

"Are you okay?" Cara asked quietly, her eyes searching Kahlan's.

"Yes," Kahlan gulped, replying a little too quickly. "Just a nightmare," she said dismissively, but the way Cara's eyebrow rose suspiciously did nothing to assuage her worries of being caught.

"You have nothing to worry about," Cara said almost tentatively, pausing briefly before continuing. "I would never hurt you, Confessor," she finished, not succeeding in keeping a little smirk from showing.

"I know," Kahlan frowned in surprise at Cara's words. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were saying my name," Cara supplied helpfully, her eyes never leaving Kahlan's. "If you say you were having a nightmare it sounded like I was the one doing something to you," she clarified, watching as Kahlan broke their eye contact and started fidgeting nervously with her dress.

"Actually I don't really remember what I was dreaming about," Kahlan shrugged after a few awkward seconds and glanced at Cara to see an amused smile playing on those tempting lips. _Oh Spirits, I'm going insane_, she thought as she averted her eyes from Cara's lips.

"So you said before," Cara nodded, paying close attention to every little change in Kahlan's body language. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little flustered," she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I just need to catch some air," Kahlan said while she got up and took a couple of steps away from Cara.

"We're outside, Confessor," Cara reminded. "There's no where else you can go to catch _more_ air," she said with a small chuckle.

When Kahlan neither turned around nor acknowledged her jest and instead just kept walking away, Cara got worried about the brunette's obvious distressed state. She thought last night's dream had been a one time thing; Cara even ignored her own body's reaction to the sight of Kahlan squirming while moaning her name, but Kahlan's reaction made her think that these dreams where probably more serious than she first thought and maybe they had been going on for longer than she realized.

* * *

><p>Kahlan rested her forehead against the trunk of a tree and took a few deep calming breaths. Running away from Cara like that was probably not the brightest idea, since now the Mord'Sith was sure to suspect something was indeed wrong with her; but Kahlan had to run away before she did a stupid thing and run right into Cara's arms instead. She let out a humorless laugh at this thought; she couldn't believe she was actually having feelings for Cara, whatever those feelings were. Sure, she had forgiven the Mord'Sith for all the bad things she had done under Darken Rahl's command and she considered Cara her friend now, but to go from friendship to something more was something that caught Kahlan completely off guard.<p>

Resting her back on the trunk and looking up at the stars, Kahlan thought about her love for Richard. She conjured in her mind's eye a picture of the Seeker's loving eyes, she imagined his lips moving against hers and suddenly, without her realizing how, another set of lips overpowered that image and made her shiver at the vivid fantasy. How could the mere fantasy of Cara kissing her, something that had never really happened, make her feel so much more than the memory of kissing Richard, something she had done countless times? Without an answer to her own question, Kahlan sighed in defeat and walked back to camp.

When she got there, she had to smile as she spotted Cara pacing anxiously in front of the fire. When the blonde noticed her presence, the pacing stopped and the constricted expression of the Mord'Sith's usually stoic face caught Kahlan by surprise.

"Sorry about…" Cara trailed off and moved her hand in a vague gesture as if that movement alone could tell Kahlan what she meant. "I didn't meant to make you upset or anything," she shrugged apologetically.

"I know, Cara, I know," Kahlan was quick to reassure, moving closer to the blonde. "It wasn't you, I just have a lot of things on my mind," she justified, stopping a couple of feet away from Cara.

"Such as?" Cara questioned, closing the distance between them and noticing how Kahlan's breath caught.

"Things," Kahlan shrugged, looking at Cara and smiling at the caring she could see in the blonde's eyes; that tender look reminded her of the look she saw in her dreams every night. "The quest for the stone, banelings, the Keeper… It's not like we don't have a lot to worry about," she chuckled, hoping that Cara bought her excuse.

"You're lying," Cara said simply, smirking when Kahlan's eyes widened. "But that's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said nonchalantly and took a step closer to Kahlan, now invading the brunette's personal space. "Just remember something, the fact that I don't talk much doesn't imply that I don't listen," she whispered meaningfully and winked playfully at Kahlan.

The Confessor just stood there dumbstruck with her mouth slightly open. She had no idea what to say or how to react to Cara's words and playful demeanor. Was the blonde actually implying that she knew exactly what was on Kahlan's mind lately or was she just messing with Kahlan like she was prone to do with everybody? Kahlan felt a knot in her stomach as she considered Cara's words. Maybe the Mord'Sith was talking about something else; Kahlan had never done anything to reveal the nature of her dreams, or had she? Although, at the knowing look Cara was giving her right now, Kahlan was not so sure anymore.

"I better get some rest," Kahlan stuttered and pointed behind her at her bedroll; when Cara just nodded the brunette turned around and walked back to her bedroll.

"Sweet dreams, Kahlan," Cara whispered, the smile clearly audible in her tone.

The way Cara said her name sent a shiver down Kahlan's spine. The blonde hadn't said 'Confessor' as usual, she had said 'Kahlan' and something about the way she said it felt oddly intimate to the brunette. She knew Cara was very observant and that the blonde also chose her words carefully; this conversation and the way Cara kept looking at her as if she knew something made Kahlan very nervous. The brunette lay down with her back to Cara and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would come quickly. Yes, Cara definitely knew more than she was letting on and Kahlan couldn't decide if she was feeling terrified or exhilarated at the prospect.

* * *

><p>When the sun came up, waking everybody in the camp for another day, Kahlan was again lost in thought. She sat on a rock, stuffing her things in her back pack while musing about what had happened the night before. She wanted to find out if Cara knew about her dreams or not, but she had no idea how to do that without asking. Her musings were interrupted when a peach appeared in front of her, a red leather clad hand holding the offer for her to take.<p>

"No apples today?" Kahlan asked playfully, taking the peach from Cara and looking up at the smirking Mord'Sith.

"They're in my bag," Cara tilted her head and fixed Kahlan with her eyes. "You can always come to me if you want some," she said innocently enough, mentally patting herself on the back when Kahlan blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Okay," Kahlan mumbled, busying herself in trying to tear open the peach with her fingers.

Watching Kahlan struggle with the fruit, Cara squatted in front of the Confessor and pushed the brunette's dress to the side. She reached for the hilt of the weapon concealed there and pulled, effectively unsheathing the dagger tucked into the Confessor's boot. Looking up at Kahlan, Cara slowly took the peach from the brunette's hands without any type of resistance from Kahlan. The Mord'Sith then lowered her eyes to the peach long enough to slice it in two, offering back the pieces to Kahlan.

"You should use what you have to get what you want," Cara said while wiping the juice covered blade on the hem of Kahlan's dress and handing it to the Confessor.

"Sometimes you don't know what you want," Kahlan blurted out without really meaning to and by the surprised look on Cara's face, the blonde wasn't expecting it either. "Never mind; forget I said anything, I just-"

"Have a lot on your mind," Cara finished with a small understanding nod and walked away to finish packing her things.

Kahlan just stood there staring at nothing as she played what just happened over and over in her head. She wasn't even sure how she expected Cara to react to her not so subtle acknowledging of their parallel conversation while they were talking about fruit, but the way Cara immediately respected her space in such a simple and yet meaningful way only left Kahlan wanting to call the blonde back; but she didn't.

* * *

><p>Kahlan picked up a few more dry branches from the ground and carried them to the fire area, where Cara was hard at work chopping them. The brunette chuckled as she listened to Zedd and Richard making fun of Cara's cooking skills, or lack thereof, and by the way Cara was using the axe with more force than necessary, Kahlan could see that the blonde would rather use the weapon on one of them. Kahlan had grown accustomed to this kind of banter and now it was a comforting thing for her; it meant that they had a rare uneventful day and could enjoy a few moments of playfulness.<p>

The Confessor leaned against a nearby tree, letting her mind wander as she watched Cara work. Even in the dim light of the fire, she could distinguish the outlines of Cara's muscles tensing underneath her leather as she swung the axe. Kahlan let her eyes slowly roam from the blonde's feet and up her body; she couldn't deny that the Mord'Sith was very attractive, but she never expected to feel this exhilarated while appreciating her companions body. The fire light was reflected in the slight layer of sweat glistening on Cara's chest from the exertion of her activity. Blue eyes helplessly got lost in the ample cleavage showing in the wide collar of the blonde's leather and Kahlan had to bite her lip to prevent any kind of approving sound from giving her leering away.

Kahlan was still very confused about where these feelings had come from, but she couldn't ignore anymore how attracted she was to Cara. She couldn't ignore how she felt after waking up from the very vivid dreams starring an ever attentive blonde; Kahlan had never had her body respond with such lust and so effortlessly to anyone before, not even Richard. The Confessor sighed and let her gaze trail upwards to Cara's face, where she found a pair of knowing green eyes watching her. The brunette hurriedly averted her eyes and busied herself with picking up the branches still left at her feet.

"Did you get lost in the middle of all those things you have in your mind?" Cara asked when she got close to the brunette, smirking as Kahlan startled a little, obviously not having noticed her approach. When the Confessor only gave her a confused look, Cara continued. "I was watching you, you seemed a little… distracted," she commented carefully, looking closely at Kahlan.

"No… I mean, yes… I guess I was a little distracted," Kahlan nervously said, trying to avoid Cara's eyes and looking towards the two men distracted with the meal cooking.

"Give me those," Cara calmly said, taking the branches from the brunette's hands. "Why don't you go soak in the hot spring and relax a little," the blonde suggested with a small smile. "It's that way," she tilted her head to her left.

"I don't think that's a go-" Kahlan stopped her protest at the stern look Cara gave her and with a chuckle she said instead, "I'll go and do that." She turned to walk away, not before giving Cara a thankful smile, which the blonde return with a small nod.

* * *

><p>The hot water was doing wonders on her tensed muscles. She could feel the knots in her back relaxing progressively the more time she passed inside the hot spring. The spring wasn't very large or deep; Kahlan was easily standing, leaning against the rock wall, while the water reached just over her breasts. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she let the calming atmosphere ease her inner turmoil. Cara was right; this was indeed a great idea.<p>

Cara. Just like that Kahlan's relaxed state disappeared. The innocent thought of Cara quickly and involuntarily turned into memories of the erotic dreams she was having about the sexy blonde. The hot water that had been relaxing her until now seemed to enhance the sensations brought by the clear images in her mind. So lost was she in trying to control her apparently uncontrollable imagination, that she never noticed anyone approach the hot spring.

"Are you more relaxed?" Cara asked, widening her eyes when Kahlan jumped as if something had bitten her under water. "Maybe not," she whispered to herself watching Kahlan trying to catch her breath after being startled by her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Kahlan asked while turning her head to look at Cara, still disorientated by Cara's sudden presence when she was just having some rather steamy thoughts about the blonde.

"The same as you," Cara shrugged and started to take her leathers off.

"I doubt that," Kahlan mumbled as she blushed and quickly turned away from Cara.

"What was that?" Cara questioned and grinned at Kahlan's mumbled 'nothing'.

In the silence of the night, Cara had heard perfectly well what Kahlan had said and she had a good idea of what the Confessor was referring to; but she couldn't deny that this little game of cat and mouse she was playing with Kahlan was amusing her to no end. Now naked, Cara approached the edge of the spring where Kahlan was leaning and slowly slid inside. Chuckling soundlessly at the way Kahlan was purposefully avoiding looking at her, Cara dived into the water and appeared again 5 feet away from Kahlan. The blonde crossed her arms over a rock in the middle of the hot spring and laid her head on her arms as she moaned at the relaxing effects of the hot water.

Kahlan had been mesmerized by the way Cara came out of the water and leaned on the rock and when the Mord'Sith moaned, the brunette could swear she felt the ripples from it low in her stomach. Taking advantage of Cara's closed eyes, Kahlan took a moment to indulge her desires and stared unashamedly at the Mord'Sith. She looked at the blonde hair, mostly slicked back by the water, except for that loose bit that fell to rest on full lips. Kahlan gripped the rock wall behind her with her hands in an attempt to prevent herself from lunging forward and touch those lips with her fingers; with her own lips.

Kahlan closed her eyes tightly and bit the inside of her mouth, trying desperately to suppress the lustful thoughts once again overwhelming her. After a few seconds she managed to calm herself down; she opened her eyes again only to see Cara turn around to lean against the rock and face Kahlan. The Confessor's eyes unconsciously dropped to Cara's chest, more precisely to the curves of the blonde's breasts she could see since the water only reached high enough to cover Cara's nipples.

Noticing where exactly Kahlan was looking, Cara smirked and decided that now was the time to have some fun with the brunette. Leaning back on her elbows against the rock, Cara just stared at Kahlan with a firm smirk planted on her lips, her chest jutting out a little with the movement.

Cara's change in posture made Kahlan tear her eyes away from the blonde's cleavage and blush bright red. Forcing herself to look up at Cara so that the blonde didn't notice her strange behavior, Kahlan trembled at the intense look on the green eyes staring back at her. Having a stubborn streak of her own, Kahlan refused to look away from Cara, but the never wavering smirk was making her really nervous. The Confessor wanted to know if Cara knew about her dreams, but the thought of asking the blonde her more than a band of banelings. Even so, this silence between them and the almost suffocating tension she could feel building up made her mouth open in its own accord.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Kahlan blurted out, still looking at Cara.

"Like what?" Cara shot back, the only change in her expression being an inquisitive tilt of her head.

"Like that," Kahlan insisted, huffing at Cara's stubbornness.

Instead of giving her an answer, Cara just pushed away from her spot against the wall and leisurely swam towards the other woman. When she was just a couple of feet away from the Confessor, Cara noticed the brunette shrink against the wall, shying away from Cara.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Confessor?" Cara asked, her voice lowering to a more grave register.

"Why would you make me uncomfortable?" Kahlan squeaked, contrary to the blonde her voice going higher.

"You tell me," the Mord'Sith drawled suggestively, raising one eyebrow when Kahlan blushed and looked away.

"I…" Kahlan began, but then stopped herself.

What if she just told Cara about her dreams? Maybe keeping this to herself was the reason she was making a big deal out of it. Maybe if she just told Cara the dreams would be just that, dreams. Maybe that's what she needed to do to end the swirl of doubts inside her. She just had to tell Cara and let the Mord'Sith make some kind of smug remark about them and they would end up laughing all of this away.

Determined to do just that, Kahlan turned to look at the woman in front of her. Although, when she locked eyes with Cara all of her resolution crumbled and a lone thought filled her mind – this is not just dreams.

"I have to go," Kahlan said as she was already picking up the cloth on the ground behind her and wrapped it around her body as she came out of the water.

Cara didn't even had a chance to say anything to stop the brunette, when she opened her mouth Kahlan was already picking up her clothes and briskly walking away into the woods. This left Cara blinking her confusion away while she looked to the spot Kahlan had disappeared. She huffed in annoyance, noticing that this little game of theirs was also leaving her a little frustrated if the tingling between her legs was anything to go by. Relaxing in the hot spring hadn't been a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>By the end of the next day, the group found themselves entering a small village. It wasn't much, but it was big enough to have an inn where they could spend the night in beds for a change. After an abundant meal, with the compliments of the innkeeper, Richard went to the counter and returned with a pair of keys in his hand.<p>

"We were lucky," he grinned boyishly. "We caught the last two rooms," he said while offering one of the keys to Kahlan.

Kahlan just nodded and gave him a small smile. Truth be told, she had been scared of this since they got to the village. She knew that normally she and Cara shared a room whenever they stayed in inns and if she refused to share a room with the blonde that would only get attention to herself that something was wrong. That was the last thing she wanted, but knowing that she would spend the night in a small room with the blonde, probably in the same bed, was making her stomach in knots with nerves.

"I'm tired," Kahlan said to no one in particular while getting up from her seat at the table. "I'll go ahead to the bedroom," she said and briefly glanced towards Cara, who just looked back at her with a pensive expression.

Reaching the room's door, Kahlan huffed when it took her more than one attempt to open it since her hands were shaking like leaves in the wind. Closing the door behind her, Kahlan sighed at the sight of the double bed and placed her backpack on the table close to her to pull out her nightshirt. Hurriedly, she took off her clothes and dressed in the nightshirt, making sure to tighten the laces on her chest with two extra knots.

Blowing out the candle on the night stand, Kahlan got beneath the sheets and lay on her side. She stared at the full moon that was illuminating the otherwise dark room and with thoughts of Cara in her head, Kahlan closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

* * *

><p>Entering the room carefully, Cara tried to not make any noise when she noticed the sleeping Kahlan on the bed. The blonde walked quietly to the bed and sat down on Kahlan's opposite side, leaning her back against the headboard. Looking at Kahlan, she mused about the tension that was getting stronger between them. Every glance they shared was charged with electricity and Cara could feel her attraction to Kahlan growing with each one.<p>

"Cara..." Kahlan moaned softly, making Cara's head snap to look at the slumbering brunette.

The Mord'Sith sat stock still, observing Kahlan and how the Confessor's breathing was increasing slightly. Cara moved stealthily across the bed, laying on her side and propping herself up with an elbow. Pondering for a moment if she should just walk out the room, Cara dismissed that idea figuring that enough was enough. She wanted nothing more than to confront Kahlan with the obvious feelings the brunette had been having. Her only concern was about how Kahlan would react to her advances, but Cara was never one to back down from a challenge and it was not like Kahlan didn't give her reason to believe her advances would be welcomed in the end.

Certain of what she wanted, Cara pulled one of her gloves free with her teeth and reached under Kahlan's nightshirt. Resting her hand softly just above the brunette's knee, the Mord'Sith squeezed gently, making Kahlan moan breathily and roll onto her back. Seeing that the Confessor was still asleep, Cara continued her ghostly caress by sliding her hand up Kahlan inner thigh. She was close enough to Kahlan's center that she could feel the heat and she had to swallow the moan threatening to escape her mouth. Not wanting to cross that line with Kahlan still asleep, Cara retrieved her hand and placed it on Kahlan's hip.

Kahlan kept letting out breathy little moans while Cara slide her hand across the brunette's stomach and rested it on the mattress between them, not wanting Kahlan to startle if she woke up. Cara watched as Kahlan rolled her head away from her and clamped her thighs together, whimpering softly. But suddenly the soft sound stopped and Cara knew from the Confessor's tensed posture that Kahlan had woken up.

Kahlan looked at the window in front of her, willing her heart to stop beating so quickly and ran her palm across her forehead. These dreams about Cara where definitely getting out of hand. Kahlan's eyes widened suddenly as she realized where exactly she was and that Cara could be sleeping behind her. Rolling on her back almost fearfully, the brunette gasped as she was met with a pair of very awake green eyes. Driven only by instinct, Kahlan's reaction was to sit up and run away from Cara's knowing eyes.

"You're not going to run this time," the Mord'Sith whispered in her ear as she also sat up quickly and draped one arm around Kahlan's waist to keep the brunette from bolting.

At Cara's words Kahlan let her body sink against the blonde's and closed her eyes in defeat. Cara didn't move an inch, waiting for Kahlan's next move, and the brunette was thankful for that. Placing her hand over Cara's, Kahlan felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She was so tired of fighting her own desires, but she had to, right? She couldn't give into this… this _pull _and just forget about Richard, about what giving in meant to what she shared with the Seeker and risk putting the mission in jeopardy.

"Kahlan, stop denying it, you're going to drive yourself insane," Cara whispered again on the brunette's ear.

"Cara, we can't do this," Kahlan breathed out, getting away from the blonde's grasp and managing to get to the door with the clear intent of fleeing from the room.

"Do what?" Cara asked forcefully, grabbing Kahlan's arm and turning the Confessor around to face her. "This?" she breathed out against Kahlan's lips and passionately kissed the stunned brunette.

Feeling helpless against her own body, Kahlan found herself returning Cara's urgent kiss. All Kahlan could feel right now was Cara's toned body pressing her against the door, while the blonde's lips moved passionately against her own. After a few heated moments, the Mord'Sith ended the kiss suddenly, looking deep into Kahlan's dazed eyes and breathing heavy.

"You want this," Cara stated with certainty, planting her thigh firmly between Kahlan's legs and making the other woman whimper. "Just admit it," she whispered and bit the brunette's lower lip softly.

At Cara's teasing touch, something inside Kahlan snapped and she furiously attacked the blonde's lips with her own. Almost not giving Cara a chance to breathe, Kahlan lifted her arms and thrust her fingers into blonde hair, bringing the Mord'Sith even closer to her. She could feel Cara pushing insistently against her, thrusting her against the door with every thrust of her hips. Using her foot against the wooden door for leverage, Kahlan kicked herself away from it and stumbled with Cara, never breaking the kiss, until the blonde's legs hit the bed and they both fell on it.

"It wasn't so difficult, was it?" Cara smirked up at Kahlan once the brunette broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"What are you doing to me?" Kahlan asked with a confused expression that did not overpower the one of pure lust and arousal.

"I'm just letting you have what you want," Cara replied between heavy breaths and flipped Kahlan onto her back before the Confessor could reply. "And taking what I want too," she confessed in a whisper, looking into the pools of blue and sharing a moment of understanding with the woman beneath her.

Kahlan looked up at Cara and for the first time saw what was hiding behind the lust and passion darkening the green orbs. She saw in the surprisingly unguarded gaze the blonde was sharing with her, that this was not a single act of raw lust. The desire they felt for one another was fueled by something else; something so powerful and contained for so long, that now that they release it, it was this magnificent force that made their bodies hungry for one another.

"Take it," Kahlan said in a hoarse voice, affected by this realization. "Take _me_," she added as she pulled Cara down to her lips, the slight smile on the blonde's mouth was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and let everything that was Cara invade her senses.

The Mord'Sith wasted no time in devouring Kahlan's mouth, each kiss deeper than the one before, her tongue exploring every crevice of Kahlan's mouth. Feeling the brunette's breath catch, she freed Kahlan's mouth with a last lick to brunette's upper lip and trailed a path of wet kisses towards the other woman's ear.

"I want you so much," Cara whispered with urgency in the brunette's ear, biting the earlobe when Kahlan groaned in response.

The Confessor felt like her body was on fire; Cara's touches only served to ignite that fire even more. She had been wrong about her intense dreams, nothing was more intense and electrifying than the real thing; having Cara ravish her with such voracious craving.

Tugging on Cara's leathers, Kahlan let the blonde know that they needed to get rid of the unwanted garments as quickly a possible. Not one to waste time, Cara stripped herself with total disregard for where her leathers ended up, the task only being delayed by the constant touches and kisses that both women couldn't seem to stop. After Cara had taken her top off, her hands sought out the laces of Kahlan's nightshirt. But since she couldn't pry her mouth away from Kahlan's, her fumbling hands weren't doing a great job of untying the laces across Kahlan's chest.

Grunting in frustration, the impatient Mord'Sith reached behind her and pulled a dagger from one of Kahlan's boots. Before the surprised Confessor could say something, the blonde had already thrust the dagger down her cleavage and cut the laces of her nightshirt. With a gasp of equal shock and arousal, Kahlan just stared up at an accomplished Cara.

"It was in my way," Cara just shrugged as way of explanation, letting the weapon fall to the floor and watching with hungry eyes as Kahlan just grinned and scooted from beneath her and up the bed, discarding her clothes as she went.

Cara got rid of the rest of her own clothes and followed the now naked brunette until she was once again straddling her. With a confidence that surprised Cara, Kahlan reached up with one hand and cupped the blonde's firm breast, squeezing the soft flesh gently and making the blonde moan at the pleasant sensation. Lowering herself over the brunette, Cara once again caught the other woman's swollen lips and let her body rest completely on top of Kahlan.

The Confessor moaned deeply as Cara pressed herself against Kahlan and started grinding her sex over the brunette's. Circling the blonde's back with her arms, Kahlan instinctively thrust her hips upwards to meet Cara's movements at the same time she pulled Cara's body more tightly against her own. The feel of Cara's ample breasts pressing and sliding against hers had Kahlan gasping for air as she ended the passionate kiss and moved her mouth to suck at Cara's neck.

The Mord'Sith moaned and bucked more forcefully into Kahlan when sharp teeth bit down on her shoulder. Panting heavily, the blonde lifted her head from its place on Kahlan's long neck and looked down at a flushed and equally panting brunette. Slowing down the frantic movements of her hips, Cara rested her weight more on her side and intertwined her legs with Kahlan's.

The Confessor whimpered in protest, but when Cara claimed her lips again with heated passion the whimper turned into an approving moan. Cupping Kahlan's cheek with her hand Cara deepened the needy kiss and then let that hand slide down the brunette's neck, and lower still until she reached the round breasts. Trapping the rosy and hard nipple in between her fingers, the blonde started to kneed the soft mound expertly, smiling into the kiss as Kahlan arched into her touch.

Lost in the erotic sensations Cara was awakening in her body, Kahlan searched for the lost friction she needed so badly. Draping her leg over Cara's hip, she blindly found the blonde's firm thigh resting in between hers and started to rub her swollen sex on the soft skin of the blonde's leg.

"Spirits, you're so wet," Cara gasped against the brunette's lips, making Kahlan blush but not stop her wanton movements.

Moving the hand on Kahlan's breasts, Cara caressed down the brunette's stomach while kissing and licking the Confessor's neck. Lifting her head to meet Kahlan's eyes, Cara let her hand slide lower and sneak in between her thigh and Kahlan's incredibly wet center. Watching Kahlan part her lips in a soundless gasp, Cara let her fingers slip in between the engorged folds and circle slowly and teasingly the brunette's clit.

"Oh Cara," Kahlan moaned, opening her legs a little wider to give more access to the blonde. "Please…" she begged in a whimper, wanting Cara to give her what she needed so much.

"I'm here," the blonde reassured reflexively, surprising herself with attentiveness she had never felt like showing before.

Resting her forehead against Kahlan's, Cara brushed her parted lips against Kahlan's and gently pushed one finger inside the brunette. She couldn't help but moan at how easily her digit slipped inside given how wet Kahlan was.

"So good," Kahlan breathed out as Cara slowly moved in and out of her.

Using her thumb to circle Kahlan's clit, the blonde put her hips behind her hand and thrust into Kahlan with increasing tempo. Feeling how wet Kahlan was and how she moved her hips against her hand, Cara added a second finger and kissed Kahlan passionately as the brunette moaned in pleasure.

Kahlan returned the blonde's deep kiss with equal passion, licking and biting softly from time to time on the lips she had been lusting after for so long. Moving one of her hands from Cara's back, Kahlan slowly slid it down the blonde's tanned skin and, a little hesitatingly, mimicked the Mord'Sith's actions and easily inserted two fingers into Cara's hot sex.

"Kahlan," Cara moaned as she ended the kiss and buried her face on Kahlan's neck, automatically synchronizing her movements with Kahlan's.

The brunette smiled when she heard Cara say her name with such need; she would never get tired of hearing the Mord'Sith say her name like that. Turning her head to press her lips against Cara's neck, Kahlan panted as their movements turned into more frantic ones as each of them quickly approached their climax. Knowing that she was close to loosing the grip on her magic, Kahlan warned Cara.

"Cara," she whispered urgently on the blonde's ear, watching as the blonde immediately shot her head up to meet her eyes. "You need to move," she hinted, not once slowing down their now frantic thrusts.

Cara just nodded in understanding and lowered herself onto Kahlan's lips once more. After ending the kiss reluctantly, the blonde carefully slide her fingers out of Kahlan and reached for the brunette's hand between her own legs. Still looking into blue eyes, Cara guided the fingers that had just been inside her towards Kahlan's center. Without needing any more instructions, Kahlan groaned as she penetrated herself with her fingers, still warm and drenched in Cara's juices.

Kahlan looked to her side, where Cara lay propped on one elbow. Kahlan watched as the blonde, slowly and deliberately, lifted her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked Kahlan's juices off her fingers while entering herself using her other hand. The sight was enough to send Kahlan over the edge with a force that contracted all the muscles in her body. As she arched her back with the intensity of her orgasm, she never took her eyes off of Cara and felt a new wave of pleasure hit her as she witnessed Cara's own undoing.

Still shaking with aftershocks, Kahlan breathed heavily while she stared unfocusedly at Cara and waited for her body to come down from her orgasm. With a sated smile, Kahlan watched as Cara took large gulps of her while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I can't believe we did that," Kahlan grinned still breathing hard.

"Neither can I," Cara agreed and turned her head to look at Kahlan. "We should do it again to make sure it wasn't just a dream," she grinned when Kahlan let out a pleased laugh.

Kahlan rolled over and snuggled against Cara's side. Smiling as Cara's arm immediately surrounded her in a warm embrace, Kahlan sighed contentedly and thought to herself that this was better than any dream she could ever have.

FIM


End file.
